


Demons of the Past

by Wolf_Stevens



Series: Beaten Swan [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: This is the third installment of the Beaten Swan series. Emma is finally recovering from the abuse she had endured, and her relationship with Regina is growing stronger. Hook, however, has his own plans to break the True Love couple and take Emma back, no matter who gets hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At last, I'm finally getting the last installment of this series up. I'm sure you are all excited about that. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

“Emma.” The blonde groaned as the sultry voice  permeated the darkness of her sleep. “Emma, wake up.”

 

“Five more minutes,” she grumbled, pulling the covers closer. A heavenly chuckle sounded before lips landed on the back of her neck. 

 

“You can't stay in bed all day dear,” Regina said, even though she snuggled closer to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. 

 

“Why not?” Emma whined. “It's not like you're still mayor or I'm still sheriff. And the bed’s warm.”

 

“That may all be true dear,” she agreed, planting another kiss on Emma’s neck. “But you were the one to agree to meet your mother at Granny’s for breakfast this morning.”

 

With a mighty groan, Emma turned onto her back and looked up into Regina's brown eyes. “Why'd you let me do that?”

 

Regina smiled, her eyes shining brightly as she held back her laughter. Emma always was so adorable when she woke up in the mornings. “You volunteered us both darling.” Emma pouted and Regina couldn't hold her laughter back anymore. She ran her hand over the tank top Emma wore to bed. Even after four months of being together Emma rarely slept in anything less.

 

“You're making it hard to get up,” Emma commented with a smirk. Regina simply leaned down and kissed her before rolling out of the bed.

 

“We have an hour to be there,” she informed. Emma watched as Regina slipped the tank top of Emma’s she had claimed as a night shirt off and entered the en suite. With a content sigh Emma closed her eyes and thought about her life at current.

 

In the four months since Regina and Henry rescued her, she had recovered significantly. Thanks to Regina's meals, her bones no longer stuck out of her skin. Henry convinced her to get out of the house, first with family walks late in the evenings, then to his sports games, and eventually having meals at Granny’s. Once she was out of the house more, David convinced her to come help him out at the station. He took care of the physical things while she focused on the reports and other important paperwork. 

 

At night, sleeping with Regina, her nightmares had decreased. Even when she did have one, Regina somehow knew how to wake her and comfort her. Emma still wasn't comfortable enough for sex, but Regina had the patience of a saint. The two women were comfortable enough to be naked with each other and even enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies, but Regina always let Emma take the lead. Emma still couldn't believe her lucky stars that the magnificent brunette was her True Love.

 

“Are you going to join me Emma?” Regina called out, bringing the blonde out of her thoughts. Emma opened her eyes and crawled out of bed, stripping her clothes so she could join her partner in the already running shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell above the door at the diner rang as the women entered. Ruby looked up from the counter where she was taking an order and waved to the former mayor and sheriff. Both women waved back in greeting before joining Snow and Charming at the corner table.   
  
"Morning moms," Henry greeted as he came back to the table from the bathroom with little Neal.   
  
"Morning kid," Emma greeted as she sat down while Regina picked the toddler up and hugged him before putting him in a high chair next to Snow, taking her seat between him and Emma.    
  
"How are you two doing today?" Snow asked.   
  
"We're great Mom," Emma answered easily, used to being asked that question regularly.    
  
"I wa thinking of taking a walk through the park with Emma later, if she'd like," Regina stated, looking at Emma for approval of the plan. Emma smiled and gave a nod of agreement.    
  
David smiled as he sipped his coffee, glad his daughter had someone looking after her like Regina did. He still felt guilty that he never raised her, and to an extent blamed Regina for that. Yet once he knew more of what made Regina Regina, he understood what led to her decisions. If she hadn't cast the curse, he knew they wouldn't have Henry or Neal, or that Emma may never found Regina. His current regret was not listening to his gut about Killian. Emma may not have suffered as much if he had, he thought. 

 

The family talked about the going-one of the town, what Snow had coming up in the mayor's office, and Regina giving a bit of guidance as they ate. Henry also talked animatedly about baseball season starting up soon and how he couldn't wait to play. Regina frequently squeezed Emma's hand and checked on her in their silent communicative way. 

 

Once all the food was consumed and the bill was paid, they made their way to the front outdoor seating area. “It was good to have breakfast with you Emma,” Snow gushed, giving her daughter a hug. 

 

“I know Mom,” she replied. 

 

“I'll see you at the station tomorrow morning?” David confirmed. 

 

“At nine, like always.” Emma smiled as her father kissed Snow before heading off to the station for a short Sunday shift. Snow left with Neal to go to a payday with Ashley and Aurora, but not before giving Emma, Regina, and Henry one more hug. 

 

“Can I go to the arcade with Nick?” Henry asked as he looked at his phone.

 

Regina looked at Emma, and when the blonde gave a nod Regina gave her permission. “Be home by six for supper,” she instructed, slipping him a twenty.

 

“Thanks moms.”

 

The women watched as Henry ran off to meet with his friend. “So are you up for that walk right now?” Regina asked.

 

“Lead the way, my Queen,” Emma answered, linking her arm into Regina's as the two started their stroll.

 

**DOTP--DOTP**

 

Hook lowered his spyglass and spat in disgust. “She's mine, Queenie, not yours,” he growled, mostly to himself. He backed away from the edge of the rooftop he was on and climbed back to the ground, making sure to use the alleyways to make it back to the woods. He knew, from reports from Smee, that the town heard the lies Emma and Regina told and he was an unwelcomed man. He was determined to get what was his back though. 

 

The door on the tiny cottage slammed open with his rage as he entered and reverberated the same when he shut it, rattling the glass in nearby windows. His heavy bootfalls sounded over the floorboards as he crossed the small space to the wall covered with a map of Storybrook, notes, and pictures of Emma and Regina. He sneered at one of Regina alone. “Ye stole from me what is mine. No one steals from a pirate and gets away with it.” He sunk his hook into the picture, right in the middle of Regina’s forehead, and ripped it from the wall. “It's time for you to pay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came far too fast for Emma and Regina's liking, they never wanted the relaxing weekends to end. They knew that Emma had her job at the station to do though. And Regina normal did grocery shopping on Monday’s for the week. So once the brunette dropped Emma off at the station with a kiss, she went to the store to shop. 

 

After she filled her cart with everything on the list and checked out, she pushed her loaded cart to her black Mercedes and popped the trunk. It was a bright and sunny day but barely anyone in the parking lot. She lifted one of the bags into the trunk and while her back was turned, Hook attacked. 

 

He had been laying in wait on the other side of the van parked next to Regina's car, watching for her return as he twirled the dart he had Smee steal from Granny’s in his hand. As soon as he saw that the former queen had her guard down, he walked up to her and shoved the dart into her neck. Regina yelled at the sudden shock and pain and tried to turn but Hook wrapped his leather-clad arm around her neck, pushing the dart more into her neck and preventing her from doing anything except clawing at his arm. “Shh, love, we don't want to cause a scene,” he sneered as he covered he mouth with his other hand.

 

Regina tried to squirm away, even to use her magic or scream, but the tranquilizer worked fast. Her eyes rolled back as her body went limp, held up only by Hook’s grip. Once he was sure she was out, he yanked the dart out and dropped it to the ground, dragged her to the back of the van, and threw her in. He slammed the door shut and hurried to the driver's seat. He looked around, smiled to himself as he started the engine, and sped out of the parking lot. 

 

DOTP-DOTP-DOTP

 

Lunch time rolled around and Emma stretched as she thought of what Regina would possibly bring her to eat. Her thoughts were torn away when David knocked on the office door. 

 

“Hey, I've gotta run to the grocery store,” he said with a frown. “They called in something unusual but wouldn't say what. Do you want to tag along?”

 

“No, I'm good Dad,” she replied, leaning back in the chair. “Regina should be here with lunch soon. I'll just work until she gets here.”

 

David's frown turned into a smile. “Okay.” He walked over and kissed the top of her head. “Just don't work too hard.” With a wave he strolled out of the station, twirling the cruise keys on his finger as he went. Emma watched him disappear with a smile before turning back to the computer to continue entering paperwork. 

 

Emma frowned when she not only heard but felt her stomach rumble. She glanced at the clock and saw it was an hour and a half past when Regina sold have been there. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, but there were no messages or missed calls from her love. Emma found it very strange but decided to give Regina the benefit of the doubt, thinking that she simply got caught up doing something. She shot off a text telling her she was headed to Granny’s to eat and that she loved her, then gathered her red leather jacket and left the station. 

 

When she entered the dinner the lunch rush was just winding down, something Emma was relieved to see. She couldn't help but notice Ruby on the phone just inside the kitchen as she took a seat at the counter. “What can I get for ya Emma?” Dorothy asked as she approached the blonde.

 

“I'll have a coke to start,” Emma replied, eyeing the specials board. She couldn't help but notice Ruby frowning out of the corner of her eye. “Who's Ruby on the phone with?” she asked as Dorothy placed the soda in front of her. 

 

“David,” Dorothy stated. “He stated it was urgent.” A bad feeling settled into Emma’s gut as Ruby stormed out to the front, whipping her apron off and throwing it onto the counter.

 

“Cover me Kansas, the Sheriff needs me,” she barked at the other brunette. Emma jumped up and Ruby nearly ran her over. 

 

“I'm coming with you.” 

 

Ruby frowned as she finally noticed the blonde. “I don't think that’s a good idea, Em,” she cautioned. 

 

“Ruby, if my Dad is calling you to assist, he needs backup,” Emma reasoned. Ruby looked as if she were going to protest, but sighed in resignation. 

 

“Okay, fine. Let’s go.”


End file.
